The present invention relates generally to a method and a device for relaying symbols transferred by a source to a destination in a wireless cellular telecommunication network.
Future wireless cellular telecommunication networks will use higher frequency bands than the ones used by current wireless cellular telecommunication networks.
New wireless cellular telecommunication networks, particularly in urban environment, will have dead zones, wherein the signals transferred between base stations and terminals will be highly attenuated.